After All Is Said And Done
by PinkGemz27
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcomed. One-shot, set after Series 3, so some spoilers for ep1 but safe after that. Where I'd like the characters to be. Fluffy and a little bit smutty with no great plot to speak of. Galex.


**This is my first real effort at a fan-fic so I welcome all constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters. (Which is a shame, as I'd love my very own Gene Genie) They are the property of the BBC, Kudos and Monastic. (Thanks for letting us play with them!)**

After All Is Said and Done

Alex looked across the bar at her DCI, dressed in his usual attire of suit, crisp white shirt and tie. Had it not been for the dark red rose buttonhole in his lapel, he would have looked as though he'd come straight from the station. Alex smiled in amusement as she sipped her glass of champagne. She had long speculated about who Gene was, what role he occupied in this world and now she had all the answers, it no longer mattered. He was simply Gene Hunt, DCI of Fenchurch East, clearing the street of filth and scum to create a safer London for the city's law-abiding folk; a man of honour and dignity, but one who was a stubborn as a mule, refusing to buy a new suit for one of his oldest friends' weddings.

"Something funny, Bols?"

Alex shivered as she felt his breath on her neck and heard his low Mancunian tones. She turned her head slightly and peered at him through the corner of her eye.

"Not at all, Guv. It's a wedding, you know, a happy occasion, where two people who love each other pledge to spend the rest of their lives together. On such occasions, I think it is considered customary to smile."

Alex placed her glass on the bar as Gene settled himself on the bar stool in front of her, sniffing loudly as he did so.

"I dunno, Bols, I mean, you've been married. It's ok at first, y'know when you spend all day in bed but once you actually have to _live_ together, it's a whole different ball game. Can't say I'm surprised at Chris, he always was a daft pillock but I'd expect Shaz to have more sense. You're always banging on about what a bright lass she is. Now she's gone and lumbered herself with that twonk for a lifetime."

"But look at them, Gene."

Alex nodded towards the back wall and Gene looked over his shoulder, following her gaze. Chris and Shaz were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, completely lost in each other, like they were the only two people on earth.

"After all they've been through these past couple of years, they still found their way back to each other. It can only serve to make their marriage stronger. It doesn't work for everyone, Gene, but there you have two people who are so right for each other, it can only work."

Gene looked at her, wondering if what his DI was telling him could be true. Certainly, though he'd never admit it aloud, Shaz and Chris did appear to be the perfect couple, so utterly devoted to each other. Whilst they'd had their ups and downs and their separation after Operation Rose, Gene couldn't help but think that there should be more to a relationship. Surely, if you were going to spend your life with someone, they needed to challenge you, make you feel the blood course through your veins? It wasn't enough to simply hang on their every word and agree. Well, it certainly wasn't for him.

Gene looked down into his glass of scotch and sighed heavily, before looking up to see Alex staring at him quizzically.

"What?"

"The mighty Manc Lion lost for words? If you don't say something soon, I might have to take your silence as agreement with what I'm saying."

"Me? Agree with you? That, Lady Bols, is about as likely as Ray ever making it to DCI!"

"He made it to DI, Gene, so anything's possible."

Gene sniffed and turned back to his whisky. He was glad that despite all the crap that had been stirred up over the past few months, mainly by that bastard Keats, and all the revelations that had shook the team to the core, somehow they had all made it through in one piece. He'd be loathe to admit it to her, but he was most grateful, that Alex, his DI, his Bolly, hadn't gone home and more importantly, that they seemed to be more unbreakable than they ever had been.

***

As she glanced around the room, spotting Viv and his wife, the rest of CID and their wives and girlfriends, Alex marvelled at the incredible resilience of these people that she had once written off as fictitious constructs of her own invention. She felt somewhat embarrassed that she had once had the arrogance to believe that her sub-conscious was the puppet master controlling these people but she acknowledged that it was this determination and stubbornness that had driven her to dig into the past and uncover the key to it all.

Most of all, she was glad that she still had her constant in Gene. She could always rely on him to wind her up with his sexist comments or disagree with her about psychological profiling. They still had blazing rows about cases and hunches and neither of them would back down. The difference now, of course, was that they both understood the truth about the other and Alex felt secure, believing nothing could drive a wedge between them and destroy their friendship.

She stole a look at Gene as he ordered another whisky for himself and a glass of house rubbish for her and for a fleeting moment, felt a pang of sadness that despite how close they had grown over the past few months, their relationship had never developed into anything more than a close friendship and that despite all she now knew about him, Gene was still somewhat reluctant to open up to her on an emotional level. Alex knew that this was another part of him that wouldn't change, talking about his feelings wasn't in his nature but she still couldn't help but wish that he would let her in a bit more.

***

While Alex watched Chris and Shaz danced their first dance as husband and wife, Gene snuck a peek at his beautiful DI, her cropped hair finishing just above the creamy-white skin of her shoulders. She really was the most beautiful woman in the room, and as he watched her chatting to Viv and DC Barlow, Gene tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head that told him he had missed the boat, that he'd missed his chance to tell her and make her his own. He swirled his scotch around his glass and swallowed it, tearing his eyes away from Alex to the other side of the room, where Ray was trying, not entirely unsuccessfully to chat up Shaz's cousin Susie.

"Even you friend, he finds a nice _Signorina_, Signore Hunt. You must tell her 'ow you feel, before it is too late." Luigi's singsong Italian accent broke into Gene's reverie.

"Give it a rest, Luigi. It's a bloody wedding! Can't I have one night off from your pansy, Italian, romantic prattling?" Gene's words were harsher than the tone in which they were delivered and Luigi simply smiled, nodded in Alex's direction and went back to polishing the glasses behind the bar.

***

"Congratulations, Shaz. I know you'll both be very happy." Alex had finally managed to catch the blushing bride in a quiet moment as she watched her new husband dancing manically with the rest of the CID boys.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Shaz, it's your wedding, I think you can call me Alex." Alex smiled at Shaz and noticed the younger woman's face flush a little.

"Ma... I mean, Alex, can I ask you something? It's a bit personal."

Alex nodded and Shaz hesitated.

"Umm... well, the thing is... I've never, well, me and Chris, we... um... I just want to know how I can make sure he's happy, you know, tonight."

Alex wasn't entirely surprised at Shaz's question. She knew that Shaz was from quite a strict Catholic family and whilst Shaz was in many ways a modern girl, Alex knew she had quite strong beliefs and morals. In that moment, Alex felt slightly embarrassed by her own liberal approach to sex, especially as Shaz had been a witness to her picking up the now infamous Thatcherite. She cleared her throat and gave what she felt to be the most appropriate answer.

"Shaz, Chris loves you more than anything. The fact that he's married you today will means he's on Cloud 9. Just relax and do whatever feels right."

Shaz considered her words for a moment before a coy smile crept across her lips. "Thanks, Alex."

"No problem, Shaz. Although if you do want to spice things up a little..." Alex leaned and whispered something inaudible in her ear, which caused Shaz's eyebrows to soar up into her forehead before she collapsed in fits of girly giggles.

"Ma'am! That's filthy!"

Alex gave her a sly wink, then looked towards the dancefloor, where Gene had been persuaded to join the dancing and actually appeared to be enjoying himself. He caught her eye and gave a little grin and a nod, as she raised her glass towards him.

***

It was just before 10pm when the guests turned out onto the street to see the newlyweds off on their honeymoon to Brighton. True to form, Ray had used shaving foam to 'decorate' the car with obscene shapes and planted a copy of 'The Joy of Sex' on the backseat, with his 'favourite' tips marked with Post-Its. Shaz obviously saw the funny side as she picked it up and winked at Alex when she got in the car. Alex winked back and smiled as the car pulled away and disappeared around a corner. As she turned around to follow the rest of the guests back inside to drink the bar dry, she noticed Gene standing in the alley, smoking a cigarette.

"Coming back in, Gene?"

"In a minute, woman," said Gene, though not unkindly. "I want to enjoy my fag in peace, before those twats rope me into dancing again!"

"You looked like you were quite enjoying it to me. And may I say, Mr Hunt, those are some impressive moves you have there." Alex gave him a look which showed her approval.

Gene smirked and took one last drag on his cigarette before dropping it and stubbing it out with his shoe. As he looked up, the familiar sound of Spandau Ballet's 'True' wafted up from the basement bar.

"Right then, Lady Bols, I think you owe the Gene Genie a dance."

Gene offered her his arm, which she took and they made their way down the stairs into the trattoria. Couples were dotted around the makeshift dancefloor, including Viv and his wife and Ray and Susie, some moving in time to the music, others swaying drunkenly. Gene rested his hands on Alex's waist, while she put hers around his shoulders.

As the song continued, Alex and Gene relaxed, Alex's head coming to rest in the crook of Gene's neck. Gene felt goosebumps prickle on the back of his neck, as the coolness of Alex's breath rippled across his warm skin. It felt so natural, the way she fitted against him, like they were two parts of a jigsaw. Good Lord, thought Gene, the past few months have turned you into some romantic ponce like Chris. Just as Gene was silently chastising himself, he heard 'True' melt away into 'You Can't Hurry Love' by Phil Collins and felt Alex lift her head so that she was looking directly at him.

"I heard it, you know."

Gene looked at her puzzled, wondering if she'd made a return to her fruitcake ways. She had a curiously knowing smile on her face, as she waited expectantly for the penny to drop. After about twenty seconds, she got fed up with waiting.

"In the hospital, after I was shot. I heard you playing this song to me."

Gene looked embarrassed as he suddenly realised what she meant.

"Yes, well, you said you liked Phil Collins. Sam, 'e used to say that people in comas could 'ear what was goin' on around them, so I thought if I played you something you might like, you might wake up and..."

"Explain it was all a misunderstanding?" Alex grinned at him, before sighing. "Seems like a lifetime ago now, doesn't it? I mean, so much has happened."

"Certainly has, Bols. But at least one thing's stayed the same."

"What has?"

"Me. Always being right."

"Of course it has, Gene." Alex said, raising her eyebrows in mock-exasperation.

"I'm serious. Didn't I always say we, us, the team, were unbreakable?"

Alex thought for a moment, trying to think of a witty retort, before conceding.

"I've got to hand it to you, DCI Hunt, you were right." Gene smirked at her, just as Phil Collins ended and Black Lace's 'Superman' began.

"Right, that's it, I'm not dancing to this crap," groaned Gene, as he and Alex made their way to the bar.

"Another drink, Gene?"

"Go on, then, seeing as you're buying."

Alex motioned to Luigi and ordered them both his best single malt, and they watched as people began to make their way home and the crowd thinned out to just a few of the CID boys, their wives and some of Chris's younger cousins.

"Night, guv, ma'am," said Ray as he left with Susie, waggling his eyebrows at Gene as he looked over his shoulder.

"Not jealous, are you Gene?" teased Alex as Gene watched the couple leave.

"Jealous? Of Ray, don't be ridiculous, Bols. I'm past one-night stands, don't you think? He's gonna wake up tomorrow, slip out before she wakes up and then spend the next week dodging her calls. Too bloody old for those sorts of games now."

Gene sniffed as he knocked back the last of his whisky and started to get up from the bar stool.

"You're not old, Gene. You've just got more dignity, more respect for women and yourself in your little finger than Ray has in his whole body."

"Bols, when you start wittering on like that, I know it's time to go home."

As Alex watched him shrugging his coat on, she realised that she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"How's about a nightcap before you go, Gene? Come on, it's not like we've got to work tomorrow, it's Sunday."

Gene considered her offer for a second, not daring to hope or even think that there might be more to it. Hell, if there was whisky to be drunk in the company of a beautiful, intelligent woman, Gene Hunt was not going to be the man to turn down that opportunity.

"You've twisted my arm, Bols." He held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner, which she took as she slipped off of the bar stool and picked up her coat. "Lead on." He motioned for her to walk ahead of him and followed, briefly admiring the view of her arse outlined perfectly in her blue tailored dress.

"Stop looking at my arse, Hunt." Alex said, without looking behind her.

Gene raised his eyes to the heavens and obediently followed her up the stairs and out into the street.

***

Alex unlocked the door to the flat and walked inside, dropping her keys in a bowl on the kitchen table and taking off her coat.

"Sit yourself down, make yourself at home." She motioned towards the living room, as Gene removed his coat and jacket and sat down, loosening his tie and undoing his shirt cuffs.

He looked around the flat and remembered the last time he had been here. It was just after they had discovered Chris's betrayal and he had showed up brandishing a bottle of Luigi's finest house rubbish. That night he had realised that he needed her as much as she said she needed him. She was, as she had so often said of him, his constant. When he thought that she had betrayed him as well, that had hurt, thinking later that he might have killed her, that was almost too much to bear. Things looked to be getting back to normal until Keats stuck his oar in and though Gene now understood why and how this had come about, he couldn't help but feel angry that he had wasted so much time fighting with Alex.

At that moment, Alex appeared, two whisky tumblers in one hand and a bottle of single malt in the other. She placed the items on the coffee table and sat down beside him.

"I thought you'd like to do the honours." She gestured towards the whisky and Gene leant forwards, carefully unscrewing the whisky bottle and pouring two generous measures. He handed her one and took the other for himself, relaxing into the sofa and looking at her.

"To you, Bols, for figuring it all out." He clinked his glass against hers and she smiled coyly.

"To you, Gene, for making me." She clinked her glass against his and they both took long, slow sips.

A few minutes passed before either of them spoke. Alex pondered that this might be the longest either of them had remained silent in the other's company, other than when she was in her coma, of course. The thought made her smile to herself, as she sipped her whisky and wondered what Gene was thinking. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Alex, I wanted to... well, erm, I never really, properly like... I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex looked puzzled.

"Sorry? For what?"

Gene took in a deep breath, his brow furrowed as he tried to find the right words.

"For shooting you. I never apologised properly, you know. I just want you to know that I am really sorry."

"Gene, you told me, remember. The day I woke up, when we were in the garage. I know you're sorry, but it wasn't your fault. After all that's happened, how can you still be worrying about that?"

_Because I nearly lost you before I had a chance to tell you what you mean to me, because even now I can't admit it to you._

"Because after everything that's happened, I'm not sure that I've really changed. Even after facing up the past, I'm not sure it's changed the man that I am, deep down. It scares me, Bols."

Alex moved closer to him, lightly grazing the top of his arm with her fingers. Gene was peering into his whisky glass, clearly uncomfortable with his admission. Alex tipped his chin up and forced him to meet her gaze.

"I think you've changed more than you realise, Gene. But fundamentally we all stay the same, we just evolve as a result of experience and time. It's nothing to fear, you're a good man, Gene."

Gene gulped down the last of his whisky and leaned forwards to place the glass on the coffee table, breaking eye contact as he did so. Despite all that had happened, he still wasn't great at talking about his feelings and this conversation was a little too raw. He needed some air, to put some space between them, yet no sooner had this thought crossed his mind, he wondered why. Why was he so afraid of opening up to her? He felt like she knew him better than he knew himself anyway, what difference would it make to tell her everything he felt?

_No, not now, not after everything, it's too later, isn't it? Yet even after everything she's still here, surely that has to mean something._

In the midst of his reverie, Gene had barely registered that he had stood up and moved across the room, picking up his jacket and coat. Alex was still on the sofa, watching his every move, wishing she could do something to make him stay, make him open up to her.

"I just need some air, Bols, and a fag, I'll be back."

As he made his way towards the door, Alex got up from the sofa and followed, reaching out just as he got to the door and tugging on his sleeve.

"Why are you still scared, Gene? I know about the past, I know who you are. Why are you so scared to let me in?"

Gene stopped dead, looking down at her fingertips, her electric blue nail polish bright against his black coat sleeve. He turned slowly towards her, taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes. Blue met hazel and Gene realised in that moment, it was time to tell her. _Gene Hunt doesn't run_, he had told her that day when he'd left the hospital with her, it was now or never.

"Alex, in all the time I've known you, you've been fighting to leave, fighting to get home. I thought I'd lost you once and it nearly killed me. I'm terrified of losing you, Alex."

"You won't lose me, Gene. All the stuff about going home, it was a diversion; I'm meant to be here. After everything, you have to know that. You said it yourself, Gene, we're unbreakable."

Hearing her echo his own words, it dawned on Gene that they might just be on the same page. As Alex held his gaze, he felt his stomach flip and his trousers tighten. He swallowed hard and took a step towards her, tentatively stroking her cheek. Tilting her chin towards him, Gene's lips met hers, caressing them slowly, wanting to savour the moment.

Alex felt her insides melt as she moved her hands up to Gene's shoulders, then to the back of his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, running the tip of her tongue along his upper lip, feeling his lips part to allow her access. Their tongues moved together, exploring each other, relishing the moment they had both longed for.

"Wow," breathed Alex, when they broke for air. They stood perfectly still just a few inches apart, arms still around each other, both contemplating where this was headed.

Her flushed complexion and her bruised red lips eventually proved too much for Gene, as he pulled her tightly towards him, crashing his lips down on hers, winding his fingers through her hair. Pushing her against the wall, he kissed and nipped his way from her jaw line, down her neck, feeling himself harden as she let out a low moan.

Needing to feel his skin against her fingertips, Alex pushed his coat and jacket down his shoulders, letting them spill into a heap on the hallway floor. She removed his already loosened tie, deftly unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt and running her hands over the skin beneath. She felt the heat pooling at her core, as Gene ran a hand up the outside of her thigh, fingering the lace at the top of her stocking as he moved towards her centre. She could feel him growing hard against her and whilst she knew she wanted him, she also knew she wanted it to be right. Shagging him against the wall in her hallway was erotic and tempting but she wanted intimacy, after all, that's what had led them here.

"Gene," she whispered "Not here."

For a split second, Gene thought she had changed her mind but before he could begin to chastise himself, she had taken him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom, kissing him hungrily as she reached down to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops. He gasped when she grazed his length through his trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers slowly. Reaching behind her, Gene found the tiny zip on the back of her dress and pulled it downwards, the dress slipping from her shoulders and pooling around her ankles as he did.

Stepping back, Gene breathed deeply as he took in the sight of his beautiful DI, clad only in a turquoise lace bra and knickers, lace-topped stockings and heels. As she settled herself down on the bed, Gene removed his boots and socks and lay down beside her. Running his hand down her shoulder, moving down her waist, towards her thighs, Gene couldn't believe this was happening. Years of fantasising about taking her over his desk, in his car and now here he was in her flat, with her half-naked and wanton.

Alex fumbled with the remaining buttons on his shirt, slipping it off his broad shoulders and began to kiss her way down his chest, taking a nipple gently between her teeth, gently grazing it, licking and sucking, as she heard him growl in pleasure. Moving her hands lower, she found the waistband of his trousers, slipping them down his thighs, feeling him wriggle them off. As he did so, he took her by surprise, flipping her onto her back and straddling her, looking her up and down, eyes dark with desire.

"You, in lace and stockings... gives me the right 'orn." She giggled, looking knowingly at the bulge in his black boxers, as he ran his fingers down her collar bone, towards her heaving breasts. Running his fingers over the lace clad nipples, hearing her gasp, arching her back towards him, Gene bent his head and kissed her soft skin. Reaching behind, unhooking her bra and discarding it, he nipped his way towards her left nipple, his hand massaging the right. With his free hand, he ran his hand down her stomach, feeling her shudder with anticipation, as he moved lower.

Her knickers were soaked, she was so ready for him, Gene thought he might come there and then. Somehow the intensity of the situation calmed him just enough to regain control, as he slipped a finger beneath the fabric, parting her folds, finding her centre. Pumping gently, adding another finger, his thumb working her clit, he watched as she writhed beneath him, bringing her almost to the point of no return before pulling his hand away.

"Don't stop, Gene, need you," Alex could barely speak, as Gene grinned at her mischievously, moving down her body, never breaking eye contact. Slipping her knickers down her smooth, creamy legs, he stroked the back of her knee as he went, before settling between her thighs, inhaling her scent.

As his tongue darted in and out, lapping at her centre, Alex lay back, blissfully unable to form coherent thoughts, as Gene brought her closer and closer to pure ecstasy. Feeling her muscles start to clench, he grazed her clit with his teeth, working with his hand and tongue as stars burst before her eyes. Panting, she pulled Gene roughly towards her, crushing his lips and tasting herself on his tongue.

As her breathing returned to normal, Alex rolled Gene onto his back and straddled him, rubbing herself against his hard length, encased in his boxers. He groaned, half in frustration, half in pleasure, wanting to be inside her but wanting this to last as long as possible. She slid her hands down the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down his legs, his hard cock springing free. Gene involuntarily jerked his hips towards her as she caressed his length from base to tip, the pads of her fingers massaging his balls, as she dipped her head and licked away the glistening droplets, which had formed on the head.

"Want you, Alex, can't..." Gene could barely form sentences as Alex took him in her mouth, lips, tongue and hands working his towards the point of no return. Knowing he was close, he tugged gently at Alex's hair, pulling her away and rolling her over. Positioning himself at her entrance, he fixed his eyes on hers, seeing his desire mirrored there. He thrust into her, seeing her face contort in pleasure as she adjusted to him. Flexing his hips, he began to move, thrusting slowly and steadily to start with, gaining confidence as her heard her moan and felt her raise her hips to meet his.

She wrapped her legs around him, urging him deeper and he obliged, filling her to the hilt. As her breathing became shallower, he felt her muscles tighten around him and she let out a cry of utter pleasure. This was enough to send him over the edge, spilling into her over and over, before collapsing onto her. They lay still for a few moments before rolling onto their sides, facing each other.

As Alex gazed into his eyes, trying to control her breathing, she wanted to tell him everything she felt for him. As if he could read her mind, Gene's gaze became more intense.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Gene."

Pulling her tightly towards him and kissing the top of her head, Gene felt a sense of peace he couldn't remember feeling before. Alex closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, she knew she was where she was supposed to be.

After all that had been said and everything that had been done, the past was behind them and Gene and Alex drifted into sleep knowing their future lie together. They were unbreakable.


End file.
